Marvel Vs Hyperdimension Neptunia
by PavorNocturn
Summary: My second attempt at a crossover between these two properties. WIP until stated otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Fell

"Damn it, web-head! Don't you know when to quit?!" The criminal I was chasing, Herman Schultz, AKA The Shocker, angrily whined to me. I chased the felon into an alleyway and had him cornered. "No, Herman. No, I don't. Now, pretty please, hand over the jewels and I'll send you to prison with only a black eye." I tried to bargain with him in a teasing manner. "Like hell I will!" He tried to shoot me with his vibration gauntlets. Using spider-sense, I easily dodged and webbed up his gauntlets. "Sorry, Shocker. End of the line!" "Hmph. You really think I'm that stupid?" He was able to vibrate his gauntlets and remove the webbing. "What?" I backed up, stunned that he was able to remove the webs that easily. "End of the line, Spider-Chump." He readied his gauntlets and prepared to fire. I tried to gum up his gauntlets again, but my fluid was out. Just as he was about to fire, I heard a faint girl's voice yell, "Move, Move, Move!"

"Huh?" Me and Shocker said in unison as we were transfixed on the girl, who had lilac hair with white d-clips and a white jacket-like parka with a purple trimming who was accelerating towards us at breakneck speed. "Ow… what the hell…?" I heard Shocker groan in pain, but I was too interested in the girl who fell from the sky, who muttered, "Ow, that was a pretty rough landing. Now, where am I?"

She got up, lifting the burden from Shocker's back and causing him to sigh in relief. The girl looked at me from head to toe and asked me, "What's with the silly getup?" I was both confused and slightly offended by her insensitive question. "You're one to talk! You're not even wearing any pants!" I retorted. "Well, excuse me for dressing comfortable! And also, you're one to talk, buddy! You're wearing red and blue pajamas!" She shot back at me. "Well, you seem to have a flawless sense in decency, Ms. No-Pants!" I was starting to get fired up. "Yeah, well at least- hey, that guy's getting away!"

She took off after the Shocker. "Hey, wait! It's too dangerous!" I tried to chase after her, only to see her beating Shocker over the head with a wooden sword. "Hah! Take that!" She yelled as Shocker pleaded with me to tell her to stop. "Please, tell her to stop! I-I'll do anything! I'll go to jail quietly! Just tell her to stop!" I could see pure fear in his eyes as she beat his head in.

"Hey, kid! Stop!" I tried to shoot a web at the hand her sword was in, but I then remembered that my webbing was out. "Well, first time for everything!" I got a running start and tried to jump kick her, but she was able to block it with her sword, and it sent her flying into the side of a nearby electronics store. "I really hope they don't bill me for the damage. I can barely pay for rent and college textbooks as it is." I sighed.

As I jumped up onto a nearby roof, I heard her voice again, "Hey, buster! Get back here!" I peeked down and saw her climbing up the building using her wooden sword. "Oh, come on! What's that thing even made of?" I groaned in disbelief. She finally got to the roof, after about a minute or so. "Hah! Found you!" She exclaimed in a tied voice. "You look tired. Are you okay?" I asked, with a concerned tone in my voice. "Just… need… a little… rest…" She collapsed onto the roof, exhausted after climbing the building. "Well, so much for your spunk." I lifted her unconscious body up and headed to my apartment for some deserved R&R. "I don't think Shocker's going anywhere soon." I grinned a bit, but I didn't know why at the time.

Meanwhile, in a far-off dimension…

"So, NEPTUNE wandered into a different dimension, did she?" A girl with dark purple hair and eyes asked. "Yes, Kurome. When will you learn not to SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME?!" Another girl, shrouded in shadows, with only her crimson red eyes shining through, slammed her fist down on the throne, causing the video to receive static. "Ooh, I see I got under your skin there." Kurome taunted. "Enough, Kurome!" A woman, a witch-looking one, snapped at her. "Alright, I'll stop." She said in false surrender. "Now, what do we do about this dimension?" Arfoire asked. With a sinister grin, the red-eyed girl said, "We make contact."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Taste of Venom

"Hey, Uni! Take these papers and file them." I heard Noire call me into her room and handed me a stack of papers that went over my head. I had trouble keeping the papers balanced as I walked to the filing room. As soon as I entered the room, I tripped and lost my balance. "Ah! Oh, damn…" I sighed as I cleaned up my mess. I heard Noire's voice reverberate in my head, taunting me. "Wow, Uni! You really can't do anything right!" I gritted my teeth at those imaginary words, hating her for what she didn't say.

I filed the papers, double and triple checking them. After I was done, I headed back to Noire's room. "So, how did I do?" I asked, trying to force a smile. "You were slow. Try not lollygagging next time. Lastation depends on it. Also, you're done for the day." She coldly stated. "…Okay…" I glumly walked out of the room.

'What does it take to earn her approval?' I asked myself in my head. I proceeded to the balcony to contemplate. "Why am I always so slow…" I started crying, as I knew I would never get her approval. "…I hate her… I'm always too weak, or too slow…" The tears started falling more rapidly as I remembered her words. 'You're slow. You wasted too much time. Try not being so slow next time.' Just then, at the apex of my sobbing, I saw a shooting star. My awe at the meteor had overtaken my sadness. It somehow reassured me that everything would be alright. A bit of dirt had risen up at the impact site, which piqued my curiosity.

Happier now, I bolted down to the front level of the Basilicom and out the doors into the deserted Lastation streets. I made a break for the impact location, sprinting past various factories and housing to the city gates. I climbed through the tiny hole a dogoo had made to attempt entering the city. The jagged edges of the hole ripped my skirt and scraped my elbow, drawing a tiny amount of blood.

Outside, I ran to the impact to find a small, shiny, almost wet-looking black rock. "Maybe Noire would like this." I picked it up with a smile and ran back to Lastation in a hurry. I flung open the Basilicom's doors and hurried up the stairs. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I felt tired and sick all at once. Dragging my feet, I went to my room and laid down for the night, with the rock still in hand.

I awoke in a pitch-black area with nothing but a weak flashlight. Picking the flashlight up, I started forward and immediately ran into a wall of black goo, with the same luster as the meteorite. "Agh! Hey! Get off me!" I tried to pull away, but it kept sucking me further in. My mouth was being filled with the black ooze, and it went black. When my vision returned, I was in Lastation's suburban area. I felt heavier, more muscular than normal. Shaking my head, I moved forward only to be spotted by a man who screamed, "MONSTER!"

'Huh?' I thought as I moved closer to him. 'Hey, I won't hurt you!' I tried to say, but only a "Hunger…" came out. He fell down and tried to crawl away, but it was no use. "Eat him!" I heard a voice in my head.

"Huh? Who are you?!" I demanded angrily. "That doesn't matter right now! If you don't eat him, we'll both die!" The voice commanded. Following its requests, I grabbed him with some sort of tentacles and "ate" him. "Good, kid. You're getting the hang of it." It 'complimented' me. I looked down at the corpse in utter horror as I leaped away. The last thing I remembered that night was landing on the Basilicom's roof and letting out a loud roar.

The next morning…

"Uni!" I faintly heard Noire's voice. "Uni, are you okay?!" She asked me, with intense worry. "Yeah, I'm fine." I groggily told her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged me tightly, almost choking me. "Ow, Noire, you're kinda choking me." I let out. "Sorry. But Uni, what were you doing out so late? You look terrible!" She exclaimed. I explained it to her as best as I could, leaving out the part about me turning into a monster. "Interesting. Do you still have the rock?" She inquired. I looked around and it was nowhere to be found. "Where is it?! Argh!" I growled in frustration as I searched the area for it.

"Yoohoo! Hey, genius!" I heard a voice. It was the one from last night! "Wow, that your sister? She's HOT!" I could hear it drooling in my head. "SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. Noire looked at me, worried. "You okay, Uni?" "Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her. 'I'm in hell…' I thought to myself as the voice returned. "Hey, I'm hungry. You have any chocolate?" It asked me internally. "No, you pervert." I told it off. "Geez, who pissed in your cereal? It was just a question." The creature said in a worried voice. "Well, you made me EAT someone, and you looked at my sister sexually, so you can starve for all I care!" I yelled at it in my head.

"Hey, you don't feed me, we both die. You want that?" The voice said convincingly. "Okay, okay. You win. But DO NOT come out or speak in my head unless you're needed. You do, and I will kill you." I threatened the voice. "Fine, you got a deal." We both came to an uneasy agreement. "This is the start of a beautiful relationship!" It exclaimed. "Shut the hell up." I growled at it internally. "Hey, Uni! It's time to go inside!" Noire called for me. "I'll be right there!" I followed after her. "She's got a nice ass-" "Shut up." I cut it off before it could finish. "Hey, what should I call you?" I asked it.

"You can call me… Venom." It replied. I felt uneasy about this entire situation, but decided to go along with it until I could find a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Smashing Arrival

"Blanc! Blanc! Come look outside!" Ram tugged at my clothes, trying to get my attention. "What is it? I'm in the middle of something." Ram didn't answer, grabbing my hand instead and dragging me outside. "Huh?" She pointed to the sky, where I could see a faint humanoid figure descending down. "Is that Neptune? No, the figure seems much too big." While I was lost in thought, Ram started yelling again. "It's getting closer, Blanc!" I looked up.

"Oh, shit. Ram, get inside! It's heading right for us!" Materializing my hammer, I activated HDD and readied myself. She shook her head. "I wanna fight with you, sis!" I emmited a low growl and scowled at her, which was enough to send her sprinting inside. The figure landed in the square, revealing itself to be a large, green monster of a man. "Alright, you bastard! You wanna rock, then let's fucking rock!"

I charged at the beast, swinging my hammer as hard as I could into it's chest, causing it to stagger a bit and roar. As I charged at it again, the monster jumped into the air. "HULK SMASH LITTLE GIRL!" It slammed both of it's gargantuan fists down.

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Narrowly escaping, I brought the hammer down on it's head with all my might, knocking it down. The behemoth struggled to get up, only to fall back down. "That's what you get for messing with Lowee's CPU!" Putting my foot on it's back, I prepared to deal the final blow. Just as the hammer was about to come down, I saw that the monster had vanished, and in its place was a scrawny man.

Lifting my foot off of his back and deactivating HDD, he turned his body over. "Ow..." I scooped him up into my arms and walked back to the Basilicom. "Rom! Ram! I need some help here!" I called to my younger sisters. They barreled towards me at near inhuman speeds, scooting to an abrupt stop only centimeters away from me. "What's up, big sis?" I pointed to the man. "I need you to heal him. Can you do that?" I asked the two. "Leave it to us!" They began to chant and wave their wands slowly. His body began to twitch, seemingly being affected by the spell. Breathing heavy with relief, I slumped onto the floor.

"We healed him as much as we could, but he's not awake. Did we do something wrong?" Rom asked me in a glum voice. "Don't be sad. You did all you could." I pat her and Ram on the head. We carried the man upstairs into a spare room, which was between my room and theirs. "I'll stay in here for tonight, to keep an eye on him." I readied a mattress for him to sleep on. They were standing in the doorway, looking at me expectantly. "You two should go to your rooms and get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us." I ushered them to their rooms. "But Blanc-" I cut them off sharply. "Don't 'but' me. Just do what I say, please." They went to their rooms silently. Heading back into the room, I shut the door and turned the lights out.

"Who are you?" I looked at his face through the incredibly dim lighting. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours as I patiently waited for him to wake up. Soon, my eyes started to become heavy with sleep, but I was able to fight it off until morning.

The next morning...

"God, I'm tired..." I was about to rest my eyes for a bit, when the man started to move. My eyes darted to the man, who was grunting and trying to get up. I moved to try and keep him from getting up. "Hey, hey. Relax, you're going to be fine." I tried to calm him down. It seemed to have some effect, as he looked less tense than before, but still seemed like he didn't trust me yet. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name's Blanc, and I'm the CPU of this nation, Lowee." He looked at me from head to toe, seemingly studying my body. "You seem trustworthy. My name's Dr. Bruce Banner." He stated. "So, Dr. Banner-" "Call me Bruce." He cut me off before I could get my question out.

"So, Bruce, what was that big green monster that appeared yesterday?" I asked, eager for a response. "A freak of nature. Something that should've never been. A destuctive force that can't be controlled or contained. Whenever something happens, he comes out. I go in." I listened eagerly as he explained his story. "I see. Thank you for telling me, Bruce. We'll make sure your anger stays in check while you're here." I helped him get up and led him downstairs.

"This is the Basilicom. We have a variety of facilities, so make yourself at home. If you have any problems, get me, Financier, or C-Sha. We'd all be glad to help." He nodded at me. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll never forget it." His words rang with true honesty. _"How'd he get here? I know he's not from Gamindustri, so where? I'll need to talk with the other CPUs about this."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Man of Iron

"Sir! Sir! We are losing altitude, sir!" I heard my A.I. assistant, J.A.R.V.I.S yell through my helmet. "Hmm… reschedule the shareholder's meeting…" I groaned. "SIR, WE ARE LOSING ALTITU-" J.A.R.V.I.S' voice was cut off by a soft, feminine voice. "Assuming direct control of exoskeleton. Remote piloting engaged." I was jostled awake by the armor suddenly flying itself. The brief spurt of flight was cut short by a depleted power reserve. I saw a balcony with two tiny figures. "MOVE, MOVE MOVE!" I warned them to move. "Oh, dear." I heard the feminine voice again before crashing.

"Mister, are you okay? Please, answer!" I heard another female voice, this time with a more juvenile quality than the other one. "Ah… I said reschedule- Oh." I sat up from my concrete bed and looked around, taking in my surroundings. Heat had started to build up inside the suit, suffocating me. In an effort to vent the suit, I removed it in its entirety, feeling the refreshing air on my face and body. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" I had a better look at the juvenile sounding girl. She had long lilac hair, a Japanese sailor uniform, and a single D-Pad clip in her hair. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's the suit I'm more worried about." I calmly reassured her. "I'm glad!" She exclaimed, with relief in her voice.

"I'm Nepgear, and this is Histoire. What's your name?" She asked me eagerly. "It's Tony Stark. Pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand. Nepgear turned her head and stared eagerly at my ruined armor. "Why's she staring at my armor?" I asked Histoire, slightly worried. "There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Stark. Nepgear is what you'd call a tinkerer. She likes to build with machines. Maybe this is why she's staring at your armor." Histoire, the impish girl riding a flying book, reassured me. "Oh, this is so cool!" I heard Nepgear laughing maniacally in the background as I walked into the house. Histoire looked back at her, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Nepgear's been depressed ever since Neptune, our nation's CPU and her sister, disappeared. She's had to carry the burden of the CPU's jobs on her own. I do what I can to help her, but it seems like she's slowly shutting down every day. She eats less and less, and almost never smiles. Even when she has free time, she spends it locked away in her room. I always hear her crying over Neptune, as if she's dead. I keep telling her that she was sucked into a different dimension, but she won't believe me. Oh, what am I doing? I'm rambling again. I sincerely apologize, Mr. Stark." She sighed. "It's okay. No need to apologize." I told her.

Just then, Nepgear ran up to me. "Mr. Stark! Your suit is amazing! Can I tinker with it?" "I don't see the problem. If it helps you, then tinker to your heart's content." I patted her on the head. "So you heard, huh? About my sister?" Her face twisted into one of pure depression. I nodded. "I know Neptune would want me to be strong, but I can't do it on my own!" She started crying profusely, screaming for her sister to help her. "Oh, dear. Come, Nepgear. Let's go to your room." Histoire took Nepgear by the hand and led her to her room. I scooped up my armor and followed Histoire. Sensing Nepgear wouldn't want a stranger nearby, I left the armor by her door and walked away.

Walking down the hallway, I saw a half opened room. My curiosity took precedence over manners and I entered. The room was fairly dirty, with game cases and pudding cups strewn across the floor. "Mr. Stark." I heard Histoire's voice behind me, making me jump. "Oh- I- was- um- sorry!" I stammered. "No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong." She told me calmly. "This is Neptune's room. Before disappearing, this was how she left it. I was going to make her clean it when she got back…" Histoire looked at one of the cups with an empty expression. "These were her favorite food." She remarked in a monotone voice. I saw that she was having just as hard of a time with this problem as Nepgear, maybe even more so.

Brrringg… brrrringg…

"Hold on. Hello?" I answered the phone. "Hey, Tony! Where have you been? It's me, Peter!" I heard a close ally, Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spider-Man, exclaim. "Yeah, I'm fine. I might have wandered into a different dimension." I scratched my head awkwardly. "Huh? Different dimension? How?" He asked me, speaking a mile a minute. "I don't know. I woke up falling out of the sky and crashed on some sort of patio. This lilac haired girl-" I was cut off by a girl on Peter's end yelling, "HOLD IT! YOU MEAN NEPGEAR?" "Hey, Neptune! Quiet down. I have neighbors upstairs." Peter reprimanded Neptune. "Neptune? NEPTUNE!" I heard Nepgear yell in excitement. "Is that my little sis? Hey, Nep Jr.!" Neptune exclaimed, excited to see her sister again. Nepgear ran over and snatched my phone from me with joy. "I've been so worried about you, Neptune! Where are you?!" her voice reached an octave above ear-shattering.

"I've been fine, Nep Jr. I might be in a different dimension and have no idea how to get back." She said in a guilty voice. "Don't worry! I'll come get you!" Nepgear screamed as she tossed the phone to me and sprinted to Histoire. "Histoire! We need to save Neptune! Please, open a portal!" I could see tears streaming down her face. "Yes, Nepgear. Give me 3 days to prepare the portal. Mr. Stark, you will accompany Nepgear to the new dimension." She told us. "Thank you, Histoire!" Nepgear yelped in pure joy.

"One question: Will the armor be done in 3 days?" I asked Histoire. "Yes. Nepgear once built a functioning giant robot controlled by her movement in just over a whole day." She explained to me. I nodded my head and went about exploring what the locals of the area called Planeptune. Night began to fall as I returned to the Basilicom. I started for the guest room and collapsed onto the couch, falling asleep.

3 Days Later…

"It is time. Nepgear & Tony, I wish you the best of luck." Histoire began to ready the portal. My suit was repaired completely by Nepgear in the span of 4 hours, and she even added some weapons and improvements of her own design. I looked over at her. She looked more mature, and like a futuristic warrior goddess instead of a Japanese schoolgirl. "Are you ready?" Nepgear asked me. "Yeah. What about you?" I replied. She nodded her head with confidence. "Alright. The portal is ready. I wish you two the best of luck finding Neptune." She ushered us into the portal. Neither me or Nepgear didn't look back.

Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension…

"Arfoire, it is time for phase one of our plan. I will send you to the dimension to wipe out any resistance and take her down, if possible." The red-eyed girl said. "Neptune, ma'am? She won't be any trouble. She can't access HDD." Arfoire reassured the other woman. "You really have confidence that she won't pull a trick out of her ass, huh?" Kurome grinned evilly.

"Yes. She's in a completely different dimension, where CPUs have never existed, so there are no shares for her to transform." Arfoire explained. "Alright. Just don't expect a warm welcome if you fail." Kurome opened a portal to the new dimension. "Very well. You know what needs to be done, Arfoire." The red-eyed girl sent her off. An evil smile spread across her face as Arfoire walked into the portal.


End file.
